


Worth the Wait

by ccw, Renebu



Series: Tumblr Pårn Anon Stories [5]
Category: Raske Menn, Ylvis
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccw/pseuds/ccw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renebu/pseuds/Renebu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calle comes home from a long day at work for a satisfying night of lovemaking.<br/>Written by my lovely Norwegian nonny and posted by me on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ccw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccw/gifts).



You are, if you are being true to yourself, pacing the flat. You are restless. All of a sudden the sound of your phone receiving a text cuts through the silence.”Get undressed and go lay down on the bed.” You have been waiting all day for him and you are more than willing to obey his orders. The evening is slowly becoming night and you feel yourself drift off, it has been a tiring day.

You don’t know how much time has passed but you wake up with a feeling that you are not alone in the room anymore. Your eyes adjust and you see that indeed Calle is there. Looking at you like a predator watching his prey as he undress himself. Climbing on top of the bed, and on top of you, he places his hand behind your head and press you against him as he kisses you with a feverish passion. Breaking the kiss he looks into your eyes. His eyes hooded with arousal. He begins to place kisses down your neck while his hand caresses down your body lovingly, finding its way between your thighs. While his nimble fingers starts to stroke you he whispers in your ear. “We are going to fuck all night, my love.”

You feel his big, hardening cock against your thigh and you reach for him, to stroke him. But he just moves over a bit so that he is still out of reach for your hand. He looks into your eyes again. “No, we are not in a hurry.” He takes you in a firm grip with both his hands and before you know it he has turned your around on your stomach. The bed shifts as he reaches over to your nightstand and pulls out your massage oil from the drawer.  
He pours some in his hands and begins to massage you, from your shoulders and all the way down to your toes. He’s taking extra care of your buttocks and thighs. And you can hear that his breathing is getting heavier. You are really turning him on. Then he gets up from the bed. “Stay here, I’ll be back soon” he says with a loving smile.

You roll over and wonder what he’s got in mind. Your body is like melted honey after his lovely massage. It hits you how much you love this man. How grateful you are that he is yours and yours alone. Two minutes pass and then he strolls back into the bedroom, carrying a bunch of candles and turns off all other lights in the room. Creating a romantic atmosphere as he turns on the cd-player that begins to play soothing and at the same time erotic tunes. While you lie there watching him you can’t help but feel like the luckiest girl in the world. How beautiful he is, and how he takes care of you. It can’t be described in another way than ‘true love’. “One last thing” he says and disappears again. What could you possible need more than this you wonder. But as soon as he comes back with a bowl full of ice cubes you understand.

He gives you that innocent expression that positively screams that he has something wicked planned for you. Placing the bowl on the nightstand he climbs back into bed. “Oh, what are you lying here waiting for then?” He says with that big mischievous smile of his. His expression gets serious when he leans in and gives you a hot kiss. He takes one of your breasts in his hand and you shiver. It is still cold from holding the bowl of ice cubes. But the chills running down your spine is thrilling. With his other hand he picks up a piece of ice between thumb and index finger. “I promise to be careful. I would never do anything you don’t like” There is no trace of dishonesty in his beautiful blue eyes. And you can feel it in your entire body that he really means it.

You know that he would never do anything to hurt your or feel like anything less than his goddess. He puts the ice cube to your plump bottom lip and begins to trace it. Taking his time, letting the ice melt against your lips. His eyes never leaving your lips, it’s like he’s mesmerized. Biting his own lip. And you can just see what he’s thinking. It is not all that innocent thoughts he’s got about what he wants to do with your mouth. But all in good time.

Taking a new piece of ice he begins to stroke up and down your neck. Painting watery circles on your sensitive skin. Letting it glide down towards one of your breasts and starts circling your nipple. At the same time he begins to leave small butterfly kisses on your neck. His warm breath against your skin and his soft skin makes you feel like there is electricity shooting through your body.  
Now impatience begins to sneak up on him too. He crawls up on the bed, kneeling beside you. Giving you better access. He takes your hand and guides it to his hard cock. His velvet skin is soft under your touch and is a contrast to his hardness. It’s thick, almost so thick your fingers barely go all the way around. A soft sigh falls from his lips. He’s been walking around the office all day, almost half hard. And longing to go home for you to take care of him.

It has been impossible for him to concentrate fully and it a couple of times he thought about just calling it a day to go home to you. Finally you’re together! He lets out a soft ‘yes’. His breath quickens even more. But he has not forgotten what he’s doing to you. He takes ice cube after ice cube and lets them melt on your skin. The bowl empties and he lays down beside you. He’s on his back and you have full access. You begin to stroke his cock in a slow pace. He places his arm around you so you are laying in the crook of his arm. With his other hand he takes your face and brings you in for another hot kiss. You are laying there kissing for a long time. It could be seconds, it could be minutes. He breaks the kiss and looks at your pleadingly. “Could you please suck me?” Of course you want to do that. Raising yourself up on your knees you begin to kiss his chest and trail his soft skin down towards his big cock.

Making yourself comfortable you place yourself between his legs and give him a naughty look. He looks back down on you. “Please, but be careful” You know exactly how to proceed. How he likes it. Letting his cock rest up against his lower abdomen you begin to run your tongue over his balls. And you open your mouth to blow hot breath against his hard shaft. Then you start to place open mouthed kisses along his hard member. He told you to be careful. And then you let your tongue glide over him. You can feel a slight twitch. No doubt he’s liking it. You take the hard cock in your hand and guide it to your lips. You look up at him and see he follows your actions with a sultry look on his face. He starts to lovingly stroke your hair as you begins to circle the tip with your tongue. After a while you open your mouth and let him in, but he is big so you can’t take all of him. Your mouth starts a steady rhythm with your hand at the base of his cock.

“Oooh, Rene!” he gives a breathy moan. After a couple of minutes of your sweet treatment he suddenly sits up and grabs your shoulders. Pushing you down on your back. Spreading your legs apart with his both hands he sees to give himself full access to your body. Your knees bent. Feet flat against the bed. Placing himself between your thighs he starts to lick your wet pussy. Up and down, almost irritatingly gentle.

“Mmmmm, you taste so good” he growls before he places his lips around your clit and starts to gently suck it. He loves to go down on you and he can do it forever. You can feel his finger starting to massage your wet opening and you try to press your self down on it, you want it inside of you. His soft, calm laughter reaches you and you realize that he is very satisfied with his work. And when you meet his eyes he gives you a questioning look.  
“Do you want more?” And you don’t really know what to do with yourself. His tongue feels SO good against your clit and there is nothing you want as much as ‘more.’ And just as you think that, he gently pushes one finger in. And soon another follows. He push his fingers in deep and hard. Just keeps them there firmly as he begins to lick you harder.

You can’t believe how good it is. Soon you begin to feel the familiar sensation of your orgasm building. All of a sudden he stops. But before you can protest he has wriggled himself up so you are face to face. Resting on his elbows so that he won’t crush you. You can feel his cock pressing against your pussy and you rub yourself against him but he just lays there calmly. Strokes away stray strands of hair from your face, just admiring your beauty.  
He looks so deep into your eyes you are sure he can see your soul. And then, finally, he enters you. His eyes not leaving yours. And when he’s buried in your warmth he breathes: He begins to thrust into you with gentle movements. “You are so tight, my love” he moans “You have to be still or else I will come right now. You feel so good!” You can feel that it’s hard not to get eager but at the same time you don’t want him to come too soon. So you obey and just lie there enjoying every thrust.

He places kisses all over your upper body as his pace quickens and his thrusts becomes harder. And again you feel your orgasm building up inside of you. “Oh, Calle!” is the only thing you manage to get out but he knows you and your body and therefore he knows what that means. He lets more of his weight rest against you in a more dominant way and starts to bite your neck gently before he growls in your ear, “Come, come, Rene. Let me feel your pussy milk my cock. Come for me.”

And with that you can’t take it anymore. You feel your orgasm rush through your body and all of your muscles tighten around his cock. His thrusts are quicker. And then he stops suddenly, you realize that he had to stop not to come there and then. He kisses you hard and passionately and then once again turns you over so that you are now on all fours. You sway your ass invitingly. He bends down and lavishes at the juices you produced when you came.

And then he guides his cock right back in and he has always loved doggy so he knows how to be calm and nice. He takes a firm grip on your waist and starts to fuck you hard and fast you swear you can hear your blood swishing in your ears. His moans are becoming louder and you can’t really keep it quiet either so it all becomes a hot duet. He leans in and with one hand to grasp one of your breasts and the other hand snakes around you and finds your clit. And in a quick gesture of the hand he holds your breast with he tilts you back up so that you are leaning against his hard body. He keeps thrusting into you as deep as he can and rubs your clit with one hand. You are so close that you are almost as one now. His hand leaving your breast and instead taking a firm grip on your jaw, pressing his mouth against yours in passionately and messy kisses. You can feel that his muscles are tightening and his thrusts becoming more irregular. He’s close.

Reaching your hands back behind him you take his buttocks in a firm grip and press him harder into you. You can feel a second orgasm coming. And then you both explode. Coming together. You can feel him pulsating in you and his cum coating your insides. You both collapse together in a heap. Holding on to each other tightly. Catching your breath. “You are amazing” he says while he strokes away your wild hair from your face. You can’t help but admire his beauty, his manliness and his strength while you let your hands caress his body. You stay like that forever, talking, kissing until you can feel the arousal taking over both of you again….


End file.
